The Runescape Chronicles: Advent Blade
by chaoserver
Summary: After the destruction of Zaros in The Runescape Chronicles:Warfare Varrock is on the mend. However stirring entities and the organization Advent Blade emerge, and threaten to permanantly change life for the whole of the world.
1. Prologue

**The Runescape Chronicles: Advent Blade  
**

**Table of Contents**

1.Table of Contents

2. Foreword

3. Warning

4. Prologue

5. Inauguration of Rethu

6. Advent Blade

7. Falador's march

**Foreword**

Hello, and thanks for reading the sequel to the original Runescape Chronicles. Please take note this is not a direct sequel, it takes place well after the events that transpire in Runescape Chronicles:Warfare. Although you do not have to read the tale, it is recommended. If you opt not to then there are a few things to take note of(dont read further if you want to read Warfare spoiler free, as the following are the main points of that story.).

1. Varrock was destroyed when Zaros demonstrated his powers at the end of Warfare.b

2. The mage guild refused to assist in the battle against Zaros.

3. Zezima and Zaros met their end at the end of Warfare.

4. The knights of the round table and Arthur were killed by Zaff.

5. Vannaka is killed against the incarnation of sin and Zaros.

6. Kollodin and Zaff both are killed during the tale.

7. King Roald is killed by Zaff

**Warning**

Portions of the Runescape Chronicles: Warfare were graphic, roughly a pg-13 level. Advent Blade is more realistic, graphic, and quite possibly depressing, so be advised that only those of age and maturity should read this.

**Prolouge: Of Fire and Stone**

" Get that lantern down here, I think I've found us something!" Phil yelled up to Elenna, his wife and partner on this expedition. Elenna cautiously made her way down the dark and dangerous ledge to her husband and held the lantern over the edge. Although the light was dim it caught on many objects and reflected, illuminating the entire expanse of darkness below them. There was a drop, a cylinder almost, that went straight down for a terrible distance ending at a point where it abruptly became extremely dark. However what they could see was rock, and embedded in the rock were many stones, some appeared to be purple and others dark. There were some lesser/b gems such as ruby and sapphire in small quantity about aswell.

"Phil... That's... That's Onyx! And so much of it!" Elenna yelled, her voice echoing into the void below her.

"Yes.. and dragonstone," Phil said quietly, beside himself in awe.

Elenna hastily edged closer to the ledge and groped at a large onyx. She drew out her chisel and struck the rocks about it to break it loose. Each time it struck the stone a loud echoing clang ran through the vast drop below, and the pieces of stone that were broken off fell down, clinking against rocks on it's way down. After several strikes the onyx came loose and Elenna rose.

" Look Phil... It is... I can't believe it!" She yelled, holding the black stone in her slender hands. She continued gazing at it for moments then crouched to get more stones. Phil remained standing, silent, for he had noticed something on the far wall, of the cavern. There was three shadows, or what appeared to be shadows, imprinted on the wall, in a posture suggesting that they were cowering, one appeared to be fleeing. He eyed them wearily, knowing well they could not be shadows of someone else in the cavern, for they were unmoving and the light would not have been sufficient to create such vivid shadows. He lowered his head and glanced at his wife who had gathered three more stones. He casually edged towards her.

" Elenna, it will be quite dark in a few hours, I think it would be best if we, took our leave and resumed our work tommorow morning,"

" Are you mad?" Elenna exclaimed prying off another onyx," Each of these is enough to feed us for years, and each one upon that is enough to lead a care free life! For all we know tommorow these will be gone!"

" You know they will be here tommorow as well as I do," Phil gave her a skeptical look," this far beneath Karamaja has likely never before been reached,"

"Fine, atleast let me get one more though," She said, turning to wrench out a massive onyx.

She made three strikes, on the third the stone abruptly broke free and fell. Absent mindedly she reached out to catch it and fell, screaming. Phil swiftly lunged after her grabing her around the waist with his right arm, and grabbed ahold of a rock to hold onto with his left. The onyx fell into the dark and there were many echoing crashes. Elenna screamed as she swayed back and forth above the black expanse. Phil slowly hoisted her up, but even as he did a sound reached his ears. A slight shift in stones far below them, a grunt of sorts followed and then what sounded like the crash of many rocks against rock, headed closer and closer. A red light appeared far below them. It's source shortly followed. Phil was so horrified, so utterly shocked and afraid that without hesitation he released Elenna, the woman he had loved since he was young, she whom he had children with and spent every day for twenty six years with. She fell towards the light and let out a final, bitter cry of anguish.

Phil stumbled away from the pit, running towards the tunnel he had come from with winged speed. Yet behind him he felt the malice approaching, from the depths of the gem encrusted cylinder. He climbed up through the tunnel madly, saliva involuntarily pouring from his mouth, sweat coating his skin. Blinded by the sweat searing his eyes and choking on his own saliva he tripped over a jagged stone and landed on it, tearing out a fair section of his calf. He let out a howl, like a beast and clawed his way onward, cutting his fingers and cracking some of his nails upward, causing wimpers of pain. Hearing the clash of stones behind him, Phil forced himself onto his left leg and began limping away, grasping at the wall for balance with his bleeding hands. However now he came to the portion of the tunnel which was most treacherous, for it's walls were rocky and jagged. In a mad adrenaline fueled rage Phil sprinted forth, with all of his will. His left pinky was severed on the cruel rock, a trail of blood on the wall where his hand had been travelling. However even as it seemed he would collapse, he saw an opening in the tunnel, which led to a cavern with many tunnels branching out. He fell out of the tunnel and looked around desperately, looking for the closest tunnel, hoping to lose his pursuer.

He selected one mere feet to his right and stumbled forth, but fell striking his face against the hard ground. Blood came forth from his shattered nose and he spat out three teeth which had been knocked out. Yet still, although his vision was blinded by blood and sweat he forced himself onward. He had almost reached the tunnel when a force blew out the tunnel he had just exited. The same light from the tunnel flooded the room. Phil crawled on, grinding his elbows against the ground to push himself onward. His left elbow's skin peeled away and the bone grinded against stone causing intense pain. Phil fell and rolled onto his back, crying as he saw once more that which he had seen in the casm. His eyes bulged in horror, his mouth opened to scream but no scream came forth, just a faint wimper. His flesh peeled as it drew closer. With each booming step he charred more and more, and at last he was no more, just a shadow of what he once was, an imprint of his shape on the ground, etched out in ashes.


	2. Chapter 1: Inauguration of Rethu

**Chapter 1: Inauguration of Rethu**

A cold wind rolled over the crumbled walls of Varrock, passing the ruined buildings, and at last reaching the huddled masses gathered about the partially rebuilt castle in the center of the city.

Several men shifted as the cold wind rippled through their garments. The crowd parted, creating a human pathway from the dry fountain to the stairway before the castle. Those lining the center turned and solemly bowed their heads, those who sported a helm removed it and tucked it tightly against their right breast.

A tall man of medium build, clad in elegant black robes complimented by the grey cast sky walked down the path, escorted by on both sides by men in equally as depressing garb. The man had shiny light brown hair, short, yet reaching halfway down his forhead in the front. His eyes were a still blue, both solem yet observing. His lips too were firm, yet ready to speak should the need arise. As he drew near the steps he slowed. He and the men on either side bowed before a man clad in heavy steel armor, rimmed with a rich gold plating.

A man wearing spectacles and brown robes emerged by the right side of the stairs, unfurlling a scroll in front of him.

" And now General Krevos, close friend of our beloved Roald, Saradomin rest his soul, and general of the seventh division of Varrock's infantry will present Rethu, the captain of the second division of Varrock's infantry," The man spoke loudly, his voice carried well despite the wind.

General Krevos turned, picking up the crown once worn by king Roald before his death at Zaff's hands. He turned once more, this time back to Rethu, who subconciously nudged his head forward. The little light from the grey clouded sky reflected upon the cold crown as is slipped onto Rethu's head.

The hundred and fifty or so people in the crowd stood erect and saluted, bowing as Rethu walked up the stairs and into the castle. The mood remaing as dreary as the skies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After rites were read the masses had begun to disperse, some to the camps temorarily set up outside the city, and others to partially built houses, or to continue working on rebuilding theirs. The officials of Varrock were within the castles quarters, discussing plans for the rebuilding of the city.

To the north, two figures stood, surveying the bustling yet thinly populated city. The vastly large of the figures lifted his blade, which could easily be mistaken as a tree.

" We've waited far long enough, the congregation has ended. Seperated the men here are hardly a threat, we could atleast begin by eliminating the camps on the outskirts now, then move into the city by nightfall!" The towering figure bellowed.

" No," the smaller figure said in a clear, cold voice," We follow as planned, we didn't come here to sustain injuries,"

" You overestimate these weaklings," The large figure glanced down at his small companion," But once night falls..."

" Yes yes..." He looked up, his pale yellow eyes eerily glistening in the growing dusk," We kill them all as they sleep,"


	3. Chapter 2: Advent Blade

**Chapter 2:Advent Blade**

The campsites about the cities crumbled walls were dotted by small fires, roasting various foods. The camps housed primarily the families of non workers, and the wives and children of workers. A few lingered outside, but now as the skies grew dark most had returned to their tents where they nestled with their family, trying to keep warm in the frigid temperature that came with night.

The fire in center of the main cluster of tents was being put out by two men, loosely garbed in mithril chains and curaiss. However as a third bucket of water was poured upon it, a vauge figure could be seen standing just outside the ring of tents.

" You better head to your tent, it's gonna be pretty hard to find your way in the dark, and the roots around here can be murder on your ankles!" One of the Gaurds chuckled lightly.

" Ren..." The other man leaped backwards," He has a blade!"

Ren's chuckling abruptly stopped and he unravelled a cloth at his side, revealing a long steel tipped spear. Ren raised it, pointing its tip in the direction of the figure, whos image came and went with the flicker of the flames.

" I give you this chance to opt to leave," Ren said, his cheery appearance now a dark and forboding.

The figure stepped foreward, into the circle of tents. Ren and his comrade gasped and took a cautionary step back as their eyes rested upon the face.

" Hamel, is that...," Ren asked slowly, his eyes not believing the image before them.

" Without a doubt," Hamel replied, drawing out a small, vicious iron dagger, " So what brings you back... Vincent Rose,"

"Indeed, I would have thought butchering your lovers clan was enough harm done to this city," Ren hissed, eyes darting over Vincent's features.

Vincent's face remained calm, his lips unmovingly pressed tightly. His blonde hair parted at the front, dropping down on either side, stopping when it reached the outside corner of his eyes which were rimmed with what appeared to be eyeliner. The left side of his body was draped with a formal coat, with folded cuffs on the unoccupied sleeve. The uncovered portion of his body was muscular, and wearing a black tanktop. Tucked underneath the coat on the left side, his left hand could clearly be seen holding a blade, which sheath poked out from under the coat in the rear.

" Hamel, get Josef, I can hold him here, even if it's for a moment," Ren slowly said, slightly looking back," Now!"

Hamel nodded, sprinting backwards, not letting Vincent's unmoving yellow eyes out of sight.

" Just you and me eh?" Ren shakily said to Vincent," I know Im outclassed... Even in our youth you beat me in spars. However to prote-"

A blade flashed in the fading fire's light. Ren shot back as swiftly as possible and twisted his spear so that it's sturdy metal tip met the blade above it's handle. Ren's eyes went to the blade then to the unmoving face of it's wielder.

Sparks flew as Vincent pulled the blade upwards, grinding against the spear. Ren shot forward as the blade left contact with his spear, causing his weapons tip to drive into the earth. Ren's eyes widened as Vincent hastily swung the blade swideways, aimed for his neck. Ren ducked, loosening the spear from the earth with his right hand, causing the handle to impact Vincent's wrist as it passed over Ren's head. Vincent's right hand opened, dropping his sword, though just as swiftly his left hand dropped his sheath and layed into Ren's jaw.

Ren stumbled backwards, spear in hand, trying to keep his eyes opened, though they only glimpsed yet another punch, delivered by Vincent's right hand and connecting brutally with the left side of Ren's face. Blood flew from his lips, some drops landing on his brow.

_Fast... _Ren blindly raised his spear in his defense. With a sickening crack the spear was broken under the force of Vincents swift punch. Ren stumbled backwards, flailing as he crashed to the ground next to the fire. _Too fast to comete with..._ Ren rolled away from the fire, dodging a downwards kick.

Ren heard Vincents feet pattering towards where his sword had landed._ Perfect_. Ren shoved his arms into the ground, forcing himself upright and sprinted south, towards where Hamel had ran, the sound of Vincents feet rapidly approaching.

Anticipating the inevitable strike Ren ducked and shot backwards, the blade passing over his head and his elbow impacting Vincent's stomach, though he was able to pull back in time to take little of its force.

In that moment Ren realized it was over, beneath his enemy. Vincent recoiled from his pullback, simaltaneously driving his sword down, directly into his mithril chain.

Ren screamed as the chains broke, shattering beneath the force of the blade and allowing it to penetrate his lower right stomach, causing blood to seep forth. Broken chains clacked to the ground on either side of Ren.

" Urgh..," Ren moaned, one eye half open, the other weighed down with sweat and blood, which layered his face. Vincent stared down, his arm relaxed despite pinning the grown man beneath the blade.

Then abruptly, without change in expression, Vincent drove the blade down, further into Ren's flesh. Just as soon as he exerted his force downward Vincent leaped upwards, dodging a swift fist. He crashed into a tent behind him, as the burly figure attempted to assail him again. Vincent brought his blood coated sword in front of his face, meeting metal.

His foe was large, though only about five feet in height, he was wide and had large arms, with sturdy hands bearing knuckles crafted of rune. His head was bald, though about the sides some brown hairs lingered.

" Thanks... Josef," Ren weakly said, clutching his stomach.

Hamel and two gaurds jogged aside Ren panting. The gaurds eyes rested upon Vincent, whos blade still firmly held Josef's fist at bay.

" So it is true... Vincent returned," One gaurd muttered," I had thought he was content with killing off the Lemay family..."

" Infiltrating Varrock alone, you have some nerve Vincent," Josef roared as he brought his free hand at Vincent in an uppercut," Even in our current state we can fend you off!"

"I acknowledge your strength," Vincent's voice was soft, yet commanded much power," And because of this I did _not_ come alone,"

Almost as if on cue there was a massive explosion in the distance, debris and dust sent into the air just north of the castle.

" Fortunately for you he's not as subtle as I," Vincent's expression remained unchanged," However his raw power vastly dwarfs mine,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty or so archer scrambled to positions atop the partially constructed castle and raised their bows, while forty gaurds stormed north to the building that had just been reduced to rubble. General Krevos exited the castle at the rear, taking up his gargantuan maul of granite, and rushing to join the gaurds at the front lines.

From within the smoke and falling debris, a collosal shape, more resembling a pillar than a human could be rescried. Gaurds surrounded the perimeter of the smoking wreckage, all unsheathing their blades and raising their shields before them.

" Hold fire until the enemy reveals themselves!" Rethu shouted, emerging from the top floor of the castle, clearly shaken and wearing a night robe.

A dead silence followed, the chirp of crickets and the wind rattling armor were al lthat could be heard. The clouds had departed, and the full moon eerily bathed the city in light. A gust of wind gently carressed the soldiers.

Abruptly, almost as with the breeze, the gigantic figure glided out of the dust, and reduced three gaurds torso's to bloody meshes of flesh with a single swipe. The closest gaurds backed off, the two closest who fled west were instantly chopped down, their blood painting the grass about red.

The archers shuffled their bows back and forth, trying to pinpoint their enemy, who had already cut down five men, and was moving in a grey haze towards the others. Rethu's eyes darted after the grey blur.

A loud bang resonated about the castle walls as general Krevos' maul met the massive blade of his foe.

Now forced to a stop the immense figure's features could be seen. His face was male, though instead of a nose two slits filled the space where one should have been. He had black hair, which extended outwards above his forehead. In the moonlight his flesh appeared grey, though on account of the moonlight one could not be sure. The upper left portion of his body was wearing a coat, his proportionally small arm fit through the sleeve, allowing his powerful hand to exit at the cuff. It could be seen that he was wearing massive variations of generic clothing beneath the coat. A black tanktop obscured his muscular torso, and long seemingly blue pants occupied his lower body. His right arm, although seemingly small compared to the rest of his body, was grotesquely muscular, and straining to support the collosal seven foot iron sword, which appeared thicker than many trees.

Krevos panted, the force of his foes blade driving him backwards inch by inch. Gaurds nervously made their way closer to the two, raising shields half heartedly and being sure to avoid stepping on the ruined corpses of their comrades.

Upon the castle the archers took careful aim at the giant. Rethu shot his hand forward, signalling to let the arrows fly.

A barrage of arrows rained down, the grey humanoid taking instant note of the whizzing that accompanied an arrow leaving it's bow.

He shot out his right foot into Krevos' stomach with crushing force. Krevos was sent several feet through the air, dropping his maul as he collided with a gaurd's shield.

The gigantic figure raised his blade, which intercepted every arrow with a light clang. Looking to his right he leaped sidelong, swinging his blade as he did so, brutally impacting Krevos and sending him into the ruins of the building.

Rethu watched in horror as his archers launched torrents of arrows to no avail. Cries of gaurds being disembered echoed about. A few fleeting clangs of iron against armor and all was still.

Forty bodies lay broken or in pieces, the grass either stomped in or drenched in their blood. The figure wrenched his blade from within a gaurds stomach cavity and rested it upon his shoulder, turning and slowly walking towards the castle wall.

The archers made no attempt to fire, from their lesson learned and utter terror. Rethu shakily wiped sweat from his brow, eyes not leaving his foe.

The giant cast his blade into the earth and leaned against it upon reaching the castle wall.

" Come forth Rethu, king of Varrock!"

Rethu nervously edged towards the edge of the wall, staring down into the giants unmoving black eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and at first nothing came.

" What..," Rethu breathed slowly," what have you come for? And why have you slain these noble men of Varrock?"

" I slayed them because they insisted upon getting in the way, though my mission would have lead to their deaths eventually regardless," He paused and extended his left arm, " My name is Kendral Titan, now come down Rethu, Im growing a bit weary and don't want to have to come up there, or make you come down here with force,"

Rethu shook, realizing the danger in Kendral's calm words. He turned to the archers and whispered to them.

" I will go down to him, as I exit the back I expect you all to flee from the front and to Falador, with their aid return and without a doubt we can fend him off," Rethu turned, and in a much louder voice spoke to Kendral," Very well, I shall come down, though give me a fair amount of time to reach you before rashly storming the castle,"

Rethu and the archers turned and began walking to the castles second story entrance. There was a gentle breeze and a slight patter. A chill spread from Rethu's neck and a terrible sensation of doom accompanied the sound.

Almost silently Kendral, who had seemingly appeared behind them, sliced through all the poorly armored archers with one wide slice. Kendral raised his bowed head, glaring at Rethu coldly as blood rained down upon the castles walls.

" You would be wise not to take advantage of my occasional kindness," Kendral's face twisted with rage," I heard what was said, you are a fool to think that you, even allied with Falador is a great enough force to stand against Advent Blade,"

Rethu, eyes glazed with horror stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Kendral advanced, towering above the fallen king.

" I'll be kind enough to tell you, that if not for you this city would have remained untouched," Kendral mocked," Advent Blade requires your expertise, and because of that we were sent to abduct you, and remove any that would notice your abscence and perhaps pursue us... Of course being the new king that meant taking Varrock of the map,"

" That's enough Kendral," The quiet voice of Vincent came from the edge of the castle roof," our mission is complete, its time we take our leave,"

With that Vincent leaped from the roof, as swiftly as he had come. Kendral roughly grabbed Rethu under his left arm and followed suit, the pair then hastily sprinted north, leaving the city of Varrock in ruin.


	4. Chapter 3: Falador's March

Chapter 3: Falador's march

The skies were dark, water leaking from the clouds only added to the dismal scene. Marching slowly from the west down the winding dirt road were two hundred white knights upon armored steeds. The downcast sky caused the normally brilliant white armor to appear a light grey.

Heading the line of knights was Sir Vvvin, atop a powerful black steed, armored with well crafted white plate armor. Sir Vvvin's eyes grimly drifted across the grim scene.

By the crumbled Western wall he saw numerous fallen tents, some resting over distinct body-like shapes. Water logged corpses were strewn about the campgrounds, an infants body partially submerged in an ever growing puddle.

As the host of Falador drew nearer two gaurds could be spotted, ones bronze helmet was embedded in the mud next to him, his head dashed against a tree, leaving a vauge trail of blood across the bark. The other gaurds limp body was sprawled on the ground, rain flowing from his attire, his own bronze blade lodged in his neck.

" The scouts didn't exagerate... It truly is a disaster," Vvvin quietly said to the escort to his right, who nodded in solem agreement.

Vvvin sharply pulled on his horses reigns, at reared up and turned, facing the expanse of knights.

" Search for survivors! Scour the region for those who may have fled!" He bellowed as loud as his voice allowed, others down the long line of knights repeated his words so that it could reach the rest. Knights departed in various direction, swiftly vanishing in the increasing downpour.

Vvvin and his escort, distantly followed by a few knights approached the campsite, taking measures to avoid the bodies of the gaurds, and the women and children whom had occupied the tents.

" The scout reported that he witnessed a duel between a skilled swordsman who he saw engage a burly man in combat, I suppose theres a chance the man drove off the attacker and is alive somewhere, after all the scout didn't witness the conclusion of the battle," the escort to Vvvin's right said, a spark of hope in his voice.

" Doubtful Zelos, the scout said that gaurds aswell as atleast the majority of people in this area were alive at the time of the explosion that startled him into fleeing back to Falador," The Escort on Vvvin's left said in a matter of fact voice.

Vvvin raised his hand to cease their bickering and nodded, signalling them to look before them.

In a trench lay a partially covered man, his left side completely submerged in mud, his right limply floating in the pool of water that had accumulated. Swiftly Zelos and the other escort leaped from their steeds and to the body.

" Without a doubt, this is Josef, and likely the man the scout spoke of," Zelos placed his fingers against Josef's wrist," there's life in him yet!"

The escorts pulled, breaking the severely brutalized Josef from the mud.

Vvvin dismounted, his armors legs instantly splattered with mud. Slowly he made his way around to the other side of the trench, a body spread evenly garbed in mithril chain laid untouched several feet away. As he approached Vvvin felt something was wrong, as he passed by the mans dagger he realized to his utter digust that the mans waterlogged head was several steps away from the bodies neck, cleanly severed.

Vvvin abruptly turned, letting vomit seep from his throat. He stood hunched over, eyes closed, letting the rapid downpour wash the image from his mind.


	5. Chapter 4: Origin

**Chapter 4: Origin**

They say he hailed from the north, beyond the endless stretches of water north of the desolate wilderness. There lay lands both vast and prosperous, it is said. At its heart a great kingdom served as a crossroad for all the lands. An impenetrable defense of walls, an unrivalled military, and an honorable and wise king, Mark Advent. The Advent family had ruled the kingdom dutifully for several generations, after the public agreed that their lineage was suited for such. Never a voice raised against Mark's decisions, as they were always fair, and rarely was the mighty kingdom in a situation where a choice could jeapordize it's well being.

However, there was one who's eyes had long been set on the throne. It's eyes peering from the shadows greedily, for controlling the kingdom meant controlling the known world. But it knew force would not win it the world, and thus put it's wit and words to use, manipulating those about him to orchestrate all things.

Vohn Advent was the only child of Mark Advent. Since youth he was reserved, staying within the confines of his room, staring out his high tower window down over the world he was to inherit. He detested studying law, and the ways of the kingdom, caring more to socialize with the other children growing up in the palace on the rare occasion it was allowed. He only pursued his studies in hopes of satisfying his father, for his mother was too detatched from the affairs of the inner chambers to be a role model.

Despite his efforts his father dismissed any accomplishments, being dissapointed with shortcomings and only just satisfied with success. Vohn took no solace in his father's perpetual words, _not good enough_.

It was not long after Vohn came of age that everything came to change. On the evening of a festival, held to celebrate bountiful harvests a prince from a closely allied nation came before Mark Advent. The prince offered to the king a masterfully crafted blade, three elegant gems, yellow, purple, and red upon the hilt. The King accepted it as a token under the pretense that it was in thanks for hosting the festival. Vohn who was seated next to his father scrutinized the sword as the festival carried on. The prince came before Mark Advent as the festivities died down, and leaning close spoke to the king. Vohn heard him lightly explain the swords latent magics contained within the gems, mentioning that the wielder had to discover them on his own, save for the first which would become apparant to one so strong willed as he.

The words of the prince lingered for months after. Some weeks after Vohn noticed a steady decrease in his father leaving his chambers, and his perpetually fatigued appearance. For the first time on the streets, negative comments regarding Mark's kingship could be heard. Concerned Vohn tried to hold council with his father, but he denied any words his son spoke, explaining the weakest of the swords magics influenced those of weaker will to your ideals, and that the other dormant abilities could surely shape the whole of the world in the likeness of his will. Vohn, knowing such thoughts uncharacteristic of his father fell into despair, as he saw the neglected public begin to murmur of revolt.

And thus the dam burst. Citizens took up arms against the soldiers, causing some to turn in fear against their comrades. Innocent were trampled, looted, and killed, while wicked seized the chance for profit. Those outside the walls either fled or joined in the riot. Flaming arrows from bandits hailed over the walls, striking down many. Despite the chaos the King emerged from his chambers. He spoke words of a new world, powerful, yet seemingly magnified to some. As he gripped his blade and raised his hand wills shifted, the tides evening. Vohn from atop the castles towers gazed down, as those he was to govern slew one another, and the one man he admired succumbed to madness. He began his descent.

As he stepped from within the castle he was met with his fathers back. Below them the chaos continued, though from the shattered gates a dark group approached, solemn, eminating from the colorful violence about.

An arrow tore forth, penetrating Mark and slaying him where he stood, his fall quick and simple. The blade of his undoing clattering at his side.

Vohn, staring at the distant, yet approaching group began to understand all that had come to pass. That they had inspired ambition in his father to further their own. And although he doubted he would ever know the depth of their treachery he knew he could not let his father amount to nothing but a tool to their ambition.

Vohn seized the sword, arrows from the chaos clattering about and fled into the castle, down past it's now gaurdless prison where its inhabitants screamed for freedom. Until at last he reached the bottom most halls, where the sounds of destruction from the world above did not reach. Fastened by countless chains to a wall, held above an intricate pentegram hung a motionless masked entity. It's mask bore an ecstatic expression, bearing two wolflike teeth, creating a vision of madness fitting the wild juts of hair that hung over the masks upper rims.

Using the blade Vohn smote the binding chains, and cast its edge into a line on the pentegram. The figure fell in a heap to the ground. _Kenbuku... _Vohn's eyes passed from it to his weapon. _Advent blade._


	6. Chapter 5: Contemplation

**Chapter 5: Contemplation **

" But why Rethu?" Vvvin pondered aloud," Advent Blade's profile has been low, to make such a vast movement to abduct a hardly noteable leader seems absurd."

Vvvin paced about the castles dining hall, which now served as headquarters for Falador's occupation of Varrock. Zelos and Mark sat at opposite end of a table, sorting through records from the castle library.

" Other than the myths of his origins little can be said regarding Vohn Advent," Zelos muttered, " though if they are true he commands Kenbuku, supposedly an emissary of annihilation,"

" That does not however, present any reason for this abduction," Mark interjected, " the known living members of the organization are Vohn Advent, Vincent Rose, and Lucifer Hendrox. Vohn being the leader most likely dictated Rethu being abucted, however we know nothing of his motives, thus we must turn to others in the group and hope to uncover a common point of intrest,"

Sir Vvvin nodded, shifting through several papers on the table and pulling out an article regarding Lucifer Hendrox.

" Well lets see... Ah, Lucifer is from the southwest, a prominent merchant there before vanishing from his village," he paused and shook his head dismissively as he placed the paper down, " I had thought perhaps that I might attribute the

groups ambitions to monetary gain, but that certainly is not the case as nothing, save Rethu, was taken from the assault,"

Sighing Vvvin looked out a window, staring helplessly at the nightime darkness that met his eyes.

" I cannot understand," Mark spoke up, breaking the silence, " why an ambitious, wealthy man, and a man who gave up everything would join the same group."

Zelos leaned back thinking, gazing at the stone ceiling as if it would give up an answer.

" That is true," Zelos said at length," Vincent rose is quite the opposite of Lucifer Hendrox. A skilled swordsman of Varrock, from a wealthy family, even married into the Lemay family. But upon his wife, Carla Lemay's dissapearance he forfeighted all things by slaughtering the Lemay family and defecting from the village."

In frustration Mark struck the table, sending several papers to the floor. Vvvin turned back from the window abruptly.

" Calm yourself, it is a puzzling riddle, what these two men desire that Vohn Advent presents, but from what scouts have confirmed, and some footprints revealled, the abductors headed north into the wilderness. Surely if we follow this clue we can come upon something,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josef had tended to the rectifying of the campsites even as the moon crept into the sky. His expression far more resolute than his sad eyes, for over the course of the day the cries of women and children awaking to hear news of a family member or friends death pried at his heart. Though the rain had stopped, but the heavy and miserable mood lasted well into the night.

He was pained not only knowing that so many lives had come to an end, and even more ruined, but by the fact that he had confronted the killer and failed in subduing him. Deeper yet, memories of sparring with young Vincent Rose crept into his mind, knowing that should he have slew him there, all the tragedy of this day could have been averted.

A loud horn sounded to the north, soldiers of Falador aiding in the recovery effort raising their heads to its call. Josef looked northwards from his position alongside the western wall, knowing the horn came from just south of the wilderness. He jogged as steadily as his battered body would allow.

Upon reaching the northern wall he saw a small group of soldiers about the pathway to the wilderness, accompanying sir Vvvin, Zelos, and Mark. He continued his jog, Vvvin taking note of him as he drew closer.

" Ah Josef, have you recovered so soon? I would have thought you'd wish to rest after finding you in such an impaired condition,"

" Im quite fine," Josef replied gruffly," where are you headed?"

" We are headed north, to track down Vincent Rose," Mark replied stoutly, upset that Josef so loosely adressed Vvvin.

Josef gazed out at the gnarled trees in the distant north, contemplating his next words. Before he could speak he heard the steps of an elderly woman approaching. The woman bore a sad expression, sunken and worn as if weighed by troubles. Josef recognized her as she approached. She was Ren's mother. Josef turned himself to face her.

" I thought I might find you here," she spoke softly, looking at the ground as she did so," I know you intend on leaving, as would Ren if he were able. I wanted to tell you something,"

Josef regarded her, Vvvin and the others had returned to discussing amongst themselves.

" That boy, Vincent Rose. I still remember how you all were in your youth, I can recall seeing him playing in the trees with Hamel, practicing his swordplay with you, and wandering about the city with my Ren," she raised her eyes to meet Josef's, " if ever you see that boy again, kill him."

The frail woman's voice brought to Josef a new level of reality. The same woman who had cared for Ren throughout his youth was before him, requesting that a life she had seen develop be snuffed out. Josef bowed his head solemnly.

" I know," He whispered, " he's too far gone, to be at the point where he'd kill Hamel..." Josef face tightened abruptly," Vincent's funeral will be here, that I promise to you, and to myself,"

Josef bowed before Ren's mother, words no longer sufficed.


	7. Chapter 6: Of Ambition and the New World

**Chapter 6: Of Ambition and the New World's God**

Upon the stone floors lay the embodiment of destruction. Refuse suggesting the recent prescence of life lay about, scattered about chaotically. Some half eaten meals were on the ground, in such a manner it seemed as though they had been thrown in shock. Blood stained cots riddled with sword marks could be spotted in several corners of the room, though the men that inhabitted them were absent. The room was devoid of movement save for a fire which flickered strongly, as it had not been ignited long ago.

Outside however there was much movement. A cloud of smoke rose into the heavens from the castles courtyard. Flames engulfed a pile of bodies, which smoldered, leaving only their black armor behind. The mighty Dark Warriors legacy soared to the heavens, as the fierce winds from the southern storm blew it on.

_Not one to be remembered. Not one who's desires will be known, who's name will be spoken, or memory cherished. Here is the last these men will be regarded as anything more than ash, and when my time passes even that will amount to naught. _

Silently he cherished the men, his will alone amounting to more than their lives. Behind him four men stood, whether any of their minds were one with Vohn's could not be said. Vincent's eyes sad. Kendral proud yet reserved.

" And here it is clear," an omipotent voice resounded," our ambition shall not be squandered. If we should fail, these men's lives, those forfeighted to our swords at Varrock, and our own shall all amount to nothing. We carry not only our own desires on our shoulders any longer... I wonder what these men wished for as they met with steel. Did they wish to find love," Vincent flinched," solace?" Kendral's resolve seemed to lessen," Or a meaning to life, perhaps," the weight of the voiceshifted to the two idle figures.

" The meaning behind Rethu's abduction cannot have been discovered, his aid and future services weigh more than the men of Varrock and Falador can ever know. He has played his part in bringing about the new world's god. Is this not right?"

Near the human bonfire, garbed in the armor of a Dark Warrior Rethu stood. He was dishevelled yet as calm as the voice which spoke to him.

" Varrock will believe you wish to hold me captive, and will be hard pressed for answers," he paused serenely," it is doubtfull that they will suspect anything close to the truth,"

" But of course, it is still difficult for even I to believe,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rocks heaved withing the cavern, as if life had been breathed into them. An epic entity rose like a mountain, it's slopes wreathed in flames. Rethu fled in sheer fear, leaving his mining equipment where it lay. The five members of Advent Blade stood firm.

The beast before them was not of flesh, but comprised of great rocks, seemingly animated by flames that wrapped about its being. Sheer physical magnitude eminated from it, the vast cavern they were withing shrinking as the flames reached out.

Yet even before the towering creature Kendral shot forward, though his collosal height failed to meet even the knee of his foe. As he approached he swung viciously, suceeding only in searing his hand and chipping the rocks encased by the flames. Kendral recoiled, making way for another.

This time a figure, garbed in Advent Blade's coat came forth. A mask was worn upon it's face, the masks expression unfaltering before the might of the flames before it. In it's mishapen hands it wielded a long metal pole. It's posture was limp.

The flaming golem sent forth its enormous hands, which crashed down where Kenbuku had stood. However in place of Kenbuku was dirt. In a disjointed shuffle Kenbuku had swiftly avoided the strike, pinning down his foes hand with his weapon.

" Oh great earth spirit! Calm yourself, we mean not to take the sanctity of these lands from you, but rather to solidfy them," Vohn spoke eloquently," above the lands are chaotic, wicked men rule, and good men suffer. As guardian of this earth should you not aid them too?"

The fires dimmed, though Kenbuku still strained to contain the beasts limb.

" Assembled here are the mightiest our world can offer, for we wish to redeem the planet, to make a unified government under which all can be content, and not room for injustice allowed," Vohn's voice was kind," however, to inspire such loyalty as would be needed to hold the world under our thumb we are in need of one thing. A god. We ask but that you leave your desolate lair, and embrace our new kingdom as God of the new world!"

As if afraid of Vohn's enticing words the spirit pulled back abruptly, forcing itself from Kenbuku's mighty pole. It's flames flared three fold, the cave seemed as though it might collapse from it's erratic movement.

At Vohn's side a man garbed in a suit, though draped in Advent Blade's cloak stood. He wore a formal top hat, complimenting his dark glasses, which hid his eyes. Although appearing resolute he raised a suitcase from his side, his left hand reaching for the latch that held it closed.

" No Lucifer," Vohn spoke softly.

As the words passed his lips he jolted forward, past Vincent and towards Kendral. He leaped upwards mounting Kendrals shoulders and pushed off, hurtling suicidally towards the living inferno.

However clutched in his hands was a sword, two gems sparkling radiantly in the dancing flames, and a third dimly embracing their light. The sword met with the entities abdominal section.

Instantly the flames dispersed, the region around the wound began to decay and crumble, as if a wave of corruption was creeping outward.

Vohn released the sword, falling to the feet of the motionless titan.

" Relic Kage. You _will_ follow my will. I have scathed you with Advent Blade, organic materials such as yourself can be manipulated as I wish should they meet with my sword. Should you so much as imply that you will not abide you shall share the same fate as these rock walls that harbor you,"

Relic collapsed to it's knees, the ground shaking as it did. It's head bowed, not in honor or pain, but defeat.


	8. Chapter 7: Before the Great Collapse

**Chapter 7: Before the Great Collapse**

Josef knelt, heaving from exaustion. For two days now he and Vvvin's party hard searched the eastern reaches of the wilderness. Naturally the order of the wilderness hadn't let them venture without hinderance, as not ten hours prior they had been confronted with a group of giants. Though the hardships that arose had been overcome, the groups weariness began to amount.

" Strike up camp here," Vvvin comanded, gesturing widely as he dismounted his horse. Knights hastened to their steeds, which carried folded tents and blankets. Zelos leaped from his horse and bounded towards Vvvin before he gave any further orders.

" Sir if I may," Zelos paused as Vvvin nodded for him to continue, "not long after we departed from Varrock I noted a cloaked figure shadowing us. I thought perhaps it was a wandering merchant, or at worst a lone bandit, yet without fail I seem to spot them every few hours lurking in the trees behind us,"

As Zelos spoke Vvvin's eyes sweeped the darkness past the trees, though no figure not conjured by his imagination arose.

" This person... Do you believe they are affiliated with Advent Blade?"

" It is possible, though they bore a cloak, not the coat those of Advent Blade don,"

There was a crack as a man pushed his way through the limbs of a dying bush.

" I can assure you whoever your shadow is, they are not of my organization," Lucifer Hendrox spoke, taking Vvvin and Zelos aback.

Swords flew from all the knight's sheathes. Bewilderment struck Vvvin, as his eyes searched again for the other members of Advent Blade.

" Now now gentlemen, lets be civil. I come alone, with a will that may benefit us both," Lucifer spoke casually, yet firm.

" If descriptions do not fail then this is Lucifer Hendrox," Mark whispered to Vvvin, clutching his sword tight.

" I have no intrest in aiding your group, Lucifer. Coming here was a mistake indeed," Vvvin hissed, edging forward.

" The mistake," Lucifer's voice was loud and menacing, halting Vvvin where he stood," would be to draw upon such inaccurate assumptions,"

There was a pause, though at last Vvvin's stance relaxed and he let his sword into his sheath, though his knights did not follow suit.

" If I came here in hopes of hindering you would I have come alone and announced myself?"

" Then you mean to betray Advent Blade?" Vvvin remarked, confused.

" Oh heavens no, I mean to play both sides, for even with the information I plan to offer you there is no garuntee Advent Blade will fall," Lucifer continued, staring from behind his dark glasses," if you can ensure me the throne of Varrock should you cast down Advent Blade, I will divulge information that is key to its location and eradication,"

" I see... So your desires are so petty as this? If that is the case I accept your offer Lucifer, tell me what you will, and should Advent Blade fall and you still survive you shall take Rethu's stead,"

" Excellent, though regarding my desires," Lucifer paused, searching for his words," money amounts to nothing, physical pleasures are fleeting. I seek a purpose, I seek to be remembered. This, as Vohn taught me is the most important thing, to exist even after we are dead. If this is petty, then enlighten me for I am ignorant,"

Vvvin frowned, contemplating, before speaking.

" Let us put that aside. Time is of the essence, tell me of Vohn's whereabouts and any other pertinent information,"

" Very well, forgive me, I usually refrain from such talk," Lucifer tipped his hat, though his facial features remained unchanged," Advent Blade is operating from the castle of the Dark Warriors to the west. Vohn had once been allied with them, and using that to allow us admitance, we were able to kill them all off,"

" Zelos, Mark! Make your way back to Varrock and lead the men stationed there south of the Dark Warrior's castle. We will rendezvous there within the next two days," Vvvin barked, casting his left arm south.

Zelos and Mark swiftly mounted their steeds, calling for a handfull of knights to accompany them.

" For what purpose was Varrock infiltrated and Rethu taken?"

" Rethu is a politician, a God fearing man. Before Vohn his loyalty to Varrock amounted to naught his mining expertise was manipulated to delve into the chambers where Relic Kage dwelled,"

" And what of this Relic and of Advent Blade?" Vvvin returned his gaze to Lucifer," how many are there, and what threat to they pose,"

" There are six. Vohn, Kenbuku, Vincent, Kendral, Relic, and myself. You have recently come in contact with Kendral and Vincent, and are aware of the threat they present. Kenbuku has many conflicting personalities within him from what I've gathered, and thus serves as an extension of Vohn's will. He is less methodic than Vincent and Kendral, but a better combatant I do not know. Relic is an earth diety that Vohn fooled into his service by causing it to believe he had afflicted him with a curse. Relics size is vast, slaying him is not within human capacity," Lucifer paused, taking note of the departing party, " As for myself and Vohn, our powers must be seen to understand properly. Vohn is abnormally eloquent, holding us all under his thumb with ease. He slew the Titan clan, and managed to convince Kendral to join him, with the hope that one day he could exact revenge. Whether he is human or not I do not know, however his sword is certainly not of human invention. I saw it corrupt landscapes by grazing the surface, and contaminate Relic to the point where Vohn decieved him into believing he was dying,"

" Intruiging, though hardly believeable testimony," Vvvin muttered his sword coming before Lucifer once again," And what of your powers? Among such incredible men a mere merchant seems to serve little purpose,"

" Ah," Lucifer's voice was laced with humor," let it suffice to say you will understand it in full upon any attempt to restain me,"

At that Lucifer spun around and casually strolled back into the rotting woods before him. Vvvin silently considering his options lowered his sword as the sillouhette of Lucifer faded into the dark. Josef stepped forth.

_Be swift Vvvin._


	9. Chapter 8: Mortality

**Chapter 8: Mortality**

Lucifer's eyes explored the darkness of the corridor, the ladder of his salvation mere feet away. Percieving no signs of life he made his way forward, his hands extending to the wood ladder leading to his quarters above. He climbed silently, his suitcase dangling, secured around his arm. Relieved upon reaching the top he let out a sigh as he brought himself to his feet.

" Well executed entry Lucifer," an almost proud voice spoke from behind the startled Lucifer.

" Vohn...," Lucifer began, trying to regain his composure.

A hand raised in the darkness of the room, visible only in the faint moonlight creeping in through a stone window of the castle.

" Say nothing Lucifer. You've done no more than I expected," Vohn walked to the window, which presented a view overlooking the castles draw bridge.

Lucifer lowered his head, mouth pulled tightly together as if to restain his words.

" This is how I wanted it to end, how I envisioned it," wide globes of danger reflected in the moonlight," tommorow it is all over, in one sweep Advent Blade's ambition shall be made absolute,"

Hands extended to either side of the window, an image of resolute divinity reaching out before Lucifer.

" Sleep well Lucifer, for tommorow our spirits future will be dictated. To continue forth endlessly, or be consigned to naught, as those we have crossed,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aura of the sun could be seen behind them, though stars still shone clear. Josef, Vvvin, Mark, Zelos and Krevos stood silently, the armies of Varrock and Falador at their back. The men were solemn and alert, despite the miles travelled in the night.

" What of the west?" Josef inquired quietly.

" No word, our messanger has not returned, however we should not require their aid"

" We are many yes, but within the confines of the castle we are at their mercy sir,"

" Perhaps then... We could send Krevos under the pretense of peace?"

Josef pondered silently. Looking at the bulky figure that was Krevos, wielding his battered maul.

" I'll go," Krevos muttered," granted under the circumstances it's probally not the wisest of decisions. But we still do need to confirm Advent Blade is harbored here,"

Krevos extended his hand to Mark, who was readying a white cloth. Krevos hastily fastended the cloth to his weapon.

" Station two archers behind trees on either side of the bridge, it is dark they cannot be seen. In the event Advent Blade is here it's not outlandish to assume they'll take the oppurtunity to kill me. Also, do not forget," Krevos' face twisted," We are dealing with a criminal organization, not a country. What war rules are broken will not tarnish us, for atleast one party involved shall be eliminated here,"

Upon his words two soldier stepped forth, readying their bows. With a look to the stars, and a deep inhale Krevos put one foot in front of the other. Each step felt more real than the last, each breath sweeter. It was mere minutes that Krevos spent walking towards the distant door, but that is sufficient time to recount a life so redundant and political as his. His fingers primitively grasped his weapon, eyes searching the skys even as he strode. But he was already there, alone, before the looming door. _It was time_.

" I general Krevos, request council with he who commands this castle!" Krevos raised his maul and rattled it against the door.

Krevos' heart pounded within his chest. Surely it did so because of some eminent danger, surely it would burst at any moment.

The great door began to creak open Krevos straightened himself, defiantly gazing at the void within the opening door.

" Yes?" a soft voice spoke.

All fear was alleviated, for before Krevos stood a fairly short man clad in the armor of the black knight's.

" The black knights have no dealings with Varrock Krevos," the knight said crossly.

" Ah, but you see sir. We were informed that an organization, Advent Blade, resided here," Krevos was casual.

" Well, clearly you can see that is not the case, where did you hear such an absurd thing?"

Thinking of how the honest response would reflect varrocks intelligence Krevos considered his options.

" A scout from varrock noticed one of the organization's members in the vicinity of your castle, I apologize for intruding on such foolish grounds," Krevos bowed and turned away. As he raised himself back up his eyes shot open.

_He had made a mistake. It was over. He recognized the man's voice a second too late._

The dagger was lodged in his throat, too far in already to recoil. A hand grasped Krevos' left shoulder, holding him in place, though he did not struggle. Krevos' maul smashed to the ground, his hand limply flopping to his side.

" Rethu..," Blood slipped past his lips as he spoke, straining to turn his head to meet his assailants eyes. But to no avail.

Krevos slouched forward, his eyelid's closing on the quiet and beautiful nightime scene, sun creeping up in the distance.

_Wish I could see it rise... Once more._

His head sailed to the heavens, his blood embracing the sun.


End file.
